A Christmas Miracle
by The-Potato-God
Summary: Elizabeth Jonsen moves into her new house with a few friends and discovers an interesting gift for her on Christmas. *note* any similarities to any person living or dead is purely coincidental (except band members of course)
1. Chapter 1

It's December 1st and I wrote my Christmas list today. I handed it to my mom and she laughed. But not some little giggle. She laughed so hard she doubled over.

"Why the hell would 'Santa' get you any of this crap?" she asked me.

"I'm not expecting 'Santa' to give me shit."

She slapped me then.

"WATCH YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE!" she yells. Fuck irony.

"Whatever."

She's yelling at me as I walk away. In case you were wondering, this was my list:

Christmas list

· Band merch

· Band members

· Concert tickets

· New laptop

The only thing I expect to get this Christmas is an orange and $10. Like every year. Because "Santa" is a cheap bastard. My mom gets new kitchen utensils, trips to Paris, and all this other shit, my brother gets game consoles, tickets to sport events, video games, and $50, and I get $11 worth of crap. But oh fucking well.


	2. Chapter 2

It's December 2nd, and I was rudely awakened by my mom yelling, "ELIZABETH GET YOUR FAT ASS UP HERE!" for this to make sense you must understand, my room is the basement. So I throw on a shirt and run upstairs.

"Wha ss it?" I say still half asleep.

"Where the fuck is your brother's laptop?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe where he left it?"

"And where is that?"

"I don't know, ask him."

"He doesn't know, that's why I asked you."

"Then how the hell would I know"

"MIND YOUR LANGUAGE."

I roll my eyes and walk away. It's always the same with her, she and my brother is all she cares about. God. Good thing I'm moving out soon. It was gonna be after Christmas, but Ima make it before. So when I get nothing, I can say it's because I live alone. I move tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It's December 11th, and I've been so busy moving I haven't gotten to write recently. My mom was pissed I was moving into my own house. I told her that I don't give a shit if she's pissed because she never gave two shits about me. Needless to say she slapped me and said until I have completely moved I am not to curse. But I'm 19 years old. So I don't understand her bitching.

My new house is a two story, has 5 bedrooms, 3 bath rooms, and an amazing kitchen! Ooo, and it has a pool! Oh, and a chimney. Not that "Santa" exists.

The best part of not living with my mom is that my friend, Sammy is moving in. So neither of us will be alone for Christmas. So… yay… I think her and her girlfriend are moving in. so that should be fun…

Except…they fight on occasion… I hope I don't have to take sides… because I mean…they're both my friends…but… if I have to take sides… that may not be true anymore…Shit.

Sammy's a thin, 5'6" blue eyed, blonde, and Claire's a thin 5'0", brown eyed, brunette. I'm not really sure who'd win in a fist fight, but I know they'd both cry after.

They should be moving in within the week. Oh, and Christmas is coming up, it'll be an interesting time of year.


	4. Chapter 4

It's December 18 and I've been helping them move in. They took the second master bedroom. They were fighting the whole time. I swear to God if they do this the whole time I will cry. I will cry all the damn time. I will not be sucked into a vortex of this hell. But if I must I will offer moral support. But I'm not sure if I can do much else. It's interesting, because even though they fight, they still love each other to death and will kill anyone who poses a threat to the other. And it's amazing. But when they fight, it's terrible. Because they look back at their love, and feel like that's gone. But it's not. I just wish they wouldn't be such jealous little brats.

I think if I had a relationship, I'd never want to be away from my significant other. But if I had to be away from them, I'd make the best of it and plan surprises. And I'd message them as often as possible. And make the most of the time we have together.

Sevenish days till Christmas… so… yay! I have a special dinner planned for the day of. But Sammy and Claire probably have…other plans. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* haha. Ahh…I need to get a life…


	5. Chapter 5

It's December 19th and we've made plans to go caroling on the 23rd. we're gonna give half the money to charity. The other half is going toward band merch. So that's one item off my Christmas list. Honestly, though, I wouldn't mind not getting anything. There's so much stress and anger in gift giving. I'd hate to be a burden. "Santa" never gave a shit, though. So I just accepted my $10 bucks and cried in the shower.

I've already bought Sammy and Claire's gifts. I got Sammy a FIR shirt, and Claire a SWS sweater. I think they'll like 'em. I hope they didn't spend money on me. Gahh. I feel bad.

If Santa was real, all I'd wish for was Ronnie Radke. He was in ETF (my favorite band.) and FIR (my second favorite.) and frankly, if I woke up with him under my tree, it'd make the past 19 years of my life worth all the pain.

But… it won't happen… so why dream?


	6. Chapter 6

It's December 21st! I can't believe Christmas is only four days away! And in the spirit of Christmas, I have made a few new friends;

Serenity: 5'1", brown hair, hazily eyes, 18.

Rosy: 5'3", shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, 18.

Rainbow (Rainy for short): 5'4", long blonde hair, light blue eyes, 18.

Lucifer (Luci for short): 5'7", shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, 18.

They're all pretty chill, and from what I can tell, we like 90% of the same stuff. The only difference, I'm the only one OBSESSED with Ronnie. They think he's cool, but I think he is PERFECT. I know everything about him. It's like I'm that one girl from "Star Struck." But I don't care. All I know, is I have more shopping to do… maybe some band merch?


	7. Chapter 7

It's December 22nd, and it turns out my friends live right next door. Which makes sense considering we met at the local Circle K. I think Luci is pretty cute, but she barely ever talks to me. We've invited them to go caroling with us tomorrow. They said they'd try to make in, dress code is Christmas-y sweaters or costumes. We aren't the best singers, but we're pretty decent we'll have fun regardless. I can't wait to have fun with my friends and sing along to terrible songs.

It's December 23rd and they're coming! We've all decided to wear Mrs. Claus dresses. Oh, we're leaving now, more later…

Well, we rocked it! Not only did we rock it, Luci kissed me! She's so beautiful. *sigh* but anyway, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and we all get to open one gift, I hope they like what I got them.


End file.
